UnderChildren: Seven Ways To Fall
by AnonymousBuddy
Summary: Do you remember the seven before you? Their twisted tale of spears and red... Well, six of them at that. (2nd chapter out, a work in progress)
1. Emma

_**Hey! First fanfiction for me, so polite criticism is really appreciated. This is only the first chapter anyways, even if it seems a little slow. Thanks, and enjoy!**_

It was just like he had said it. It, indeed, was a beautiful day outside that sunny afternoon in July. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... and I was freaking out. "NO! No, I'm not going." the words fell out out of my mouth before I could even think.

"C'mon, but you gotta!" Emma urged, twirling a string of her long, shiny blonde hair around her finger. "I said no, okay?" I huffed, turning and shuffling through my book-bag so it looked like I was preoccupied or something. The lights of the hot, airless cafeteria stung my eyes but I didn't even stop to blink.

I could feel Emma staring right through me, one hand placed directly on her hip and her eyebrows raised high. "It's only a little hangout-thing with the guys, no big deal!" she went on, pacing back and fourth as I slouched over my book-bag. Emma was a lot prettier than me.

She was really tall and skinny with what Aunt Olivia described as 'angel-like facial features'... a round face with full lips and piercing, ice blue eyes. "You've said that a thousand times now." I snapped back, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest. As much as I loved Emma, she sure knew how to push me past my limits. But she's used to how I am.

"Oh whatever. Is your Aunt Oliviwhatsit still giving me a ride home?" she replied, settling beside me on the rock-hard bench. "Uh, yeah. And it's Olivia." I laughed gently. "I know. I'm just playing." she reached into the depths of her pocket and pulled out a thin slip of paper between her fingers. "What's that?" I questioned, leaning to peer over her shoulder. "Everybody who's gonna be coming to the thing tonight." she grinned. "Oh. Right."

"OOOH! I forgot HE was coming..." I looked up to see her glancing over at me expectantly. "Oh please, Emma, I'm not falling into that one." I told her firmly, starting to reach though my book-bag. "Jaaaaaaacksooon..." she teased, waving the piece of paper in front of my eyes. Then, something inside me jolted awake.

Like something quick and electric struck me right then in that stuffy cafeteria. "WHO?" I was playing right into her hands. "Right there. At the bottom." she answered smugly, pointing to his name in big obvious letters scrawled at the very bottom.

We just stayed like that for awhile, sitting and staring at that little piece of paper, speechless while kids were abuzz chattering and hurling their lunch-trays at one another. Oh Emma, you really know how to persuade a girl... for better or worse.


	2. Children

_**Uh, second chapter I guess! I actually like this one better than the first, so let's hope for the best for chapter three! Enjoy!**_

I hesitated at the alleyway for a while, staring endlessly into what seemed a narrow, never-ending tunnel of inky blackness. I squinted, trying to make out something... anything... "So you really came." Emma's sudden grasp on my shoulder made me jump and I stumbled backwards.

"Don't think too much of it." I growled through clenched teeth, pulling away from her hold. "Whatever you say!" she laughed lightly, her expression softening in the dim light of dusk. I caught a quick glimpse of Emma pulling out that piece of paper again, then hurriedly stuffing it back in her pocket like she had something to hide.

"Where's everyone else?" I began, my eyes darting from left to right like a paranoid freak. "Oh, they're coming." she reassured me. "Now c'mon!" before I could argue, Emma bounded away and disappeared into the blackness of the alley. I just stood there and shivered, even though I wasn't the slightest bit cold.

I could just make out her icy blue eyes eyeing me from within the alley. "You coming or what?" her voice sounded low and distant from far off, and without time to process any of this I raced in after her, letting the darkness swallow me up whole. The walls were closed in tight as I struggled to catch up with Emma.

The air felt cool and heavy, wind whipping across my face through total darkness. How long even was this thing? The end of the alley seemed so close now, it's light glistening from afar as if it had something to offer. Shadowy figures stood at the end, too... we were not alone.

As we emerged from the alley and light had filled my senses, Emma practically bounced toward the other children aligned there all stalker-like. "OMG! You guys!" she squealed, forcing a hug upon them. I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't see the children's faces... they were all wearing black hoodies. They're were eight or nine of them I think. "Quit it, Emma!" one yelled playfully, pulling back their hood.

It was a girl with short, messy black hair and dark, gentle eyes. Everyone seemed to howl with laughter, stumbling and grabbing ahold of one another as they lost their minds. Even the girl was laughing hard. Their voices seemed familiar too, but I had just pushed the thought aside. I hadn't even bothered to remember that list, so why did it matter.

"I brought a friend too, you guys!" she announced, dashing over to me as if she was revealing a grand prize or something. Everyone fell silent... until one of them eventually pulled back their hood. It was Jackson. "So... you coming with us to Mt. Ebbot?"


End file.
